


Naps

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Coffee Addict Tony Stark, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Napping, Stephen is also a bit of a mess, Tony Stark is a mess, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange/Reader
Series: Sleep [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518629
Kudos: 48





	Naps

Tony x reader x Stephan

The three of you led incredibly busy lives. It was incredibly rare for any of you to get a day off, and it was a once in the lifetime experience when the three of you had a day off together.

Because of the lives you led, the three of you had to cut back on some things. Such as regular meal times, taking care of yourselves, interacting with people, and, most importantly, sleep.

There always seemed to be too much work to do. There were constant meetings, training sessions, paperwork, and so many other responsibilities to attend to. 

Sometimes you didn’t have time to sleep, but you did have time to nap.

It was a rare day. You and Stephan were at home together. Stephan wasn’t needed at the sanctum, and all you had to do was paperwork that you could easily do from home.

Tony had been bullied, by Pepper, into attending several meetings for SI. Though he was no longer CEO of the company, he still did a lot of work for it and held a majority of the shares.

While Tony had gone to do his work, you and Stephan had decided it was a lazy day, despite your paperwork. The two of you had made no effort to get dressed or leave the bed today, and it felt great.

“Ah!” You yelped as Stephan’s cloak suddenly attacked you. “Stephan, what the hell?” You exclaimed as it wrapped itself tightly around you.

“You zoned out, sweetheart.” Stephan chuckled. “I was calling your name for almost a minute.” He said, shifting closer to throw his arm around your shoulders.

“So, you set your cloak on me?” You raised a brow.

“The cloak made that decision on its own.” He shrugged, gesturing for the cloak to move. “What were you thinking so hard about?”

“How good it feels to stay in bed with you.” You smiled, resting your head on his shoulder. “I miss spending time with you and Tones.”

“We miss you too,” Stephan admitted. “I never used to be one who enjoyed the simple moments, but now I miss them.”

“You know, I have some leave saved up.” You mentioned. “Maybe we could all go on a trip.” You suggested.

“Wong could look after the sanctum if we left.” Stephan mused. “I’d be okay with that. We just need to get Tony to agree.”

“I’m not agreeing to anything until I have another coffee.” Tony groaned, entering the bedroom. “I need to set a new protocol, one that tells me to hide because Pep’s coming.” He said, falling onto the end on the bed. 

“If you did that, Pepper would find a way to disable it and then kill you.” Stephan pointed out. “And we all know she would get away with it.”

“It was just a couple of meetings, Tone.” You smiled at him. “You do them all the time.”

“But they’re so boring,” Tony whined, rolling onto his back. “I was up all night going over Pepper’s notes. I felt like I was back in school.” He muttered, relaxing back into the bed.

“Did you get everything you needed done?” You asked, shifting on the bed so that you could get his glasses off.

Tony let out several noncommital hums before closing his eyes and going limp.  
Stephan chuckled as he shifted to sit next to you.

“And he’s out like a light,” Stephan said, gently raising his head so he could undo his tie.

“Let him sleep.” You said as the two of you moved him, so he was properly on the bed. “He deserves it.”

“You know I could have just bought pasta and sauce from the store, right?” You asked, raising a brow. 

“I will have none of that sacrilege in this house,” Tony said, pointing a flour-covered finger at you. “Store-bought pasta is wrong, and don’t get me started on the sauce.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot you’re Italian and a stark traditionalist.” You rolled your eyes.

“I’m not going to respond to that,” Tony said, shaking his head. “Besides, you know you love my homemade sauce.”

“That sounds sexual.” You smirked.

“Be quiet you,” Tony said, rolling his eyes, but you could see a slight smile on his face.

“Did Stephan say when he was coming home?” You asked, pushing hair out of your face. “Or what exactly he’s doing?”

“I heard something about alien squid, and then he hung up screaming ‘love you bye.’” Tony told you as he began to shape his pasta.

“That’s terrifying.” You shook your head. “We need to tell him to work on his tact. He’s going to give one of us a heart attack.”

“Honestly, at this point, I don’t notice when either of you says stuff like that.” Tony shrugged. “The two of you give me a panic attack if I pay too much attention.”

“Rude." 

"Babe, between Stephan’s phone calls and you dealing life-threatening injuries in the bathroom, I think I have the right to say it.” Tony pointed out.

“Like you’re one to talk.” Stephan scoffed as he appeared in the doorway. “You drink more coffee in one day than most do in a month." 

"Steph!” You exclaimed, rushing forward to embrace the sorcerer. “You look terrible.” You said once you’d pulled back to get a glimpse at his face.

There was probably a better way to phrase that, but you weren’t wrong. His face looked gaunt, he was favoring his right leg, his body was covered in cuts, and you knew he was exhausted by the dark bags under his eyes.

“It’s nice to see you too, sweetheart.” Stephan chuckled, leaning down to press his lips to your head.

“Please tell me the other guy looks worse than you?” Tony asked, standing behind you.

“Much worse,” Stephan said, moving to kiss Tony’s cheek. “You’re covered in flour.”

“I’m making homemade tortellini,” Tony told him. “ Sit your ass down, you look like you’re going to pass out.” He added, pushing him towards a chair. 

Stephan took the offered seat and rested his head on the counter. Tony began rambling nonsensical stories about his day as he finished making dinner. When Tony had finished serving dinner, he turned to the two of you and was about to speak before you shushed him.

'He's asleep.’ You mouthed. 'Do we move him?’

'Leave him.’ Tony mouthed back. 'He needs his sleep. I’ll save a bowl for him.’

You hadn’t been home in five days. You’d been assigned a mission with Natasha and Clint, and it was one of the more stressful ones you’d ever been on.

It seemed as if everything wanted to go wrong. You’d barely been able to get your guy, and the information he had, Clint had broken his hearing aids, and Natasha had almost fallen off a roof.

You were exhausted. Everything ached and felt bruised. Your head was pounding, and you still had to debrief and write your part of the mission report.

You couldn’t wait to get home and curl up in Tony and Stephan’s arms.

“Hey, you’re home,” Stephan said, watching as you dragged yourself out of the elevator from the couch. “Did you go to medical?”

“Why would she when we’ve got our own doctor here?” Tony asked as you collapsed into the gap between him and Stephan. “You good there, kitty?” He asked, running his fingers through your hair.

“Don’t be weird.” You grumbled but didn’t make a move to move his hand.“I missed you two.” You sighed.

“We missed you too, sweetheart,” Stephan said, placing a soothing hand on your back. “Are you sure you’re not injured?”

“Not injured. Just tired.” You told him. “Really tired.”

“Do you want us to move you to bed?” Tony questioned. “Steph will have to carry you unless I get the suit.”

“No, I just want to stay here. You’re so warm.” You murmured, burrowing deeper into your spot and their warmth. “I love you both. A lot, a lot.” You added as your eyes began to close. 

The last thing you heard before drifting off into a wanted slumber was;

“We love you too, sweetheart.” 

“A lot, a lot.”


End file.
